


Full Circle

by SilverKitsune



Series: Purple Prose AU [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post Game, Purple Prose AU, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: In which everything comes full circle, as Mikleo and the others play this brand new video game based on the Shepherd's journey during the Age of Chaos: Tales of Zestiria.





	

Human ingenuity over the decades, Mikleo concluded, was an amazing thing. A large package addressed to him had been delivered to their home in Ladylake mere days ago, and from a video game company that had wanted to interview him and Sorey a few years ago, so everyone was now gathered around the kitchen table to see what was inside.

 

The box had been carefully padded, an envelope addressed to “Grand Seraphim Mikleo and Sorey” in neatly printed handwriting had been placed on top. Inside was a card, the front cover a picture of a group of people; Mikleo recognized a few as the people as the interviewers. The note written inside the card read:

 

_Dear Grand Seraphim Mikleo and Sorey,_

 

_We thank you for the opportunity to interview you about the Age of Chaos three years ago. Enclosed is an advanced copy of the finished game, along with everything you need to play it, and a set of codes to unlock the DLCs. We sincerely hope our telling of your story meets your approval._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_The Tales of Zestiria Staff_

 

Setting the card aside, he lifted the game out of the box, and everyone hovered around him to admire the artwork gracing the front cover. They were all there, even . . .

 

“Look, they even put Dezel on the cover,” Rose softly commented. “Is . . . is it accurate?”

 

Mikleo looked at her, knowing just how much she'd forgotten as part of her rebirth. “Yeah,” he softly replied, “His hair was a little bit shorter, and his hat wasn't quite that big – you've seen it, Zaveid still wears it – but it's otherwise accurate.”

 

Instructions for set up had been kindly included, but not necessary, as Zaveid had been quick to adapt to human technology over the years, and in less than an hour, all seven of them were lounging on various couches and poufs, snacks (courtesy of everyone but Sorey) and drinks (Sorey had been tasked with a drink shopping list as Mikleo had banned him from the kitchen after yet another Incident involving Black Stuff being made at the end; Mikleo still wasn't sure how Sorey managed it) covering their coffee table as the game started.

 

* * *

 

“Is . . . is that the Celestial Record they're quoting?!”

 

“Yes, I think it is.”

 

“That's _so_ cool!”

 

“Oh my god, you two, relax, it's just a game.”

* * *

 

“Oh wow, those outfits are pretty accurate.”

 

“Yeah, and I've stared them for centuries. Boooooooriiiiiiiiing.”

 

“Look! They included a set of DLC codes in that letter, let's check them out!”

 

“That looks _much_ better!”

 

“. . . are you guys sure about this?”

 

“Really? Swimsuits?”

 

“But the dolls are cute.”

 

“In the middle of the ruins.”

 

“What, you mean you didn't want an excuse to admire Sorey's chest?”

 

* * *

 

“This camera – arrrgh!! Really, of all the butts to zoom in on, it picks _that_ one?”

 

“I get it game, Mikleo has amazing fashion sense with those sandals, now _can I please see the stupid spider monsters again?!”_

 

* * *

 

“That really looks like him.”

 

“Hmmmm, the voice might be a little off, but yeah, it really looks like Gramps.”

 

“Mikleo? Did . . . did Gramps really say that?”

 

“He did. He was right. Still is.”

 

“If Zenrus was still here, he'd be so proud of both of you.”

 

* * *

 

“A Bonus Scene?”

 

“ _Oh yes! Sorey **yes**!”_

 

“Um . . . wow.”

 

“Oh my!”

 

“. . . I guess now we know why they didn't ask any of us to voice ourselves.”

 

“. . . just what did we watch?”

 

“I thought this was supposed to be an all ages game.”

 

“Maybe we shouldn't have turned on _all_ the DLCs.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, you have to admit, _that_ was pretty awesome.”

 

“They even did the impossible. They made these two look cool.”

 

“Hey, we're cool!”

 

“Sure, sure.”

 

“Now, now, Edna . . .”

 

“It's okay, we all knew I was the cool one, I mean, did you see that last bit with me and the pendulum?”

 

“Excuse me? Backflip kick to the chin!”

 

“I don't know, I thought Mikleo looked pretty cool with all that water.”

 

“Sorey, your opinion doesn't count. We _all_ know what your opinion is of him.”

 

* * *

 

“I'm sorry, Mikleo.”

 

“What for?”

 

“For being such a hardheaded idiot back then.”

 

“At least you acknowledge it.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Get a room, you two.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, at least that's accurate.”

 

“How many failures in a row is that now?”

 

“Six.”

 

“And you guys wondered why I sent him off for a drink run earlier.”

 

“Hey it's not my fault everything turns into Black Stuff or Gooey Stuff half the time!”

 

* * *

 

“Sorey, please. I know you're much better at dodging in real life. Cover me and I'll heal you. Again.”

 

“Hahaha, sorry, but it's so much easier to- OW! I died again, haha. Those Freeze Lancers really hurt!”

 

“You're hopeless. Just armatize with me already.”

 

“Guys, if you're going to flirt, do it while we're not getting horribly murdered. Also, what is Meebo doing in this fight anyway? Almost everything in here resists water.”

 

“The fairies don't! They're weak to void! Mikleo has void element on his directional staff attacks!”

 

“. . . Sorey, stop favoring your husband and bring Dezel in already.”

 

* * *

 

“. . . are you sure you guys are good at this ruin exploration thing?”

 

“It's only the 10th time in the past hour we've been teleported back to the beginning.”

 

“Ugh, Meebo, why is your shrine so annoying?”

 

“But it has such pretty and soothing music!”

 

“Psh, yeah, so we don't throw our controllers at the television!”

 

* * *

 

“Ow! What was _that_ for, Edna?”

 

“For being annoying and making us fight you. Again.”

 

* * *

 

“Rose?”

 

“. . . sorry, just, give me a moment. Got something in my eye.”

 

“It's okay, Rose.”

 

“No, it isn't! I . . . I don't even remember that he did this for me!”

 

“I think he would understand.”

 

* * *

 

“This . . . this was Lady Maltran? The one who taught me how to use my spear?”

 

“To a degree, yes.”

 

“And this was what she did?”

 

“This is how history remembers her. But what do _you_ feel when you see her?”

 

“Someone who taught me much, and cared for me greatly.”

 

“Then that's all that matters.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I _know_ that's not how that went. I thought we left in the morning?”

 

“Bonus scene?”

 

“Again? Someone hit start, quick!”

 

“I don't think I recovered from the last time.”

 

“Oh thank god for event skipping.”

 

* * *

 

Five days later, the ending credits rolled, although Mikleo noticed Sorey was barely paying any attention to them. The game hadn't shied away from telling the hard parts of their journey – the way Sorey was cuddled into his shoulder could only mean he was thinking about the end of their journey and Gramps. Not that Mikleo could blame him – Sorey didn't have those centuries in between to really process his grief.

 

Still, he had to admit, the game may have had some, uh, interesting content, but he had to agree it might be the most accurate depiction of their journey yet. If nothing else, at least the scriptwriters had gotten Sorey's relationships with everyone right, including his own, and that, he decided, was a victory in and of itself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately left out descriptions of the game events during the conversations because I think the conversations themselves give a pretty clear indication of which parts of the game I'm talking about anyway. Some of the parts I describe here are partly based on my own play through - I really did have Sorey fail at making snacks 5-6 times in a row when I was starting out with him on snack making (he's level 20+ now, and still fails semi-regularly, lol), the crazy camera troubles I discovered while I was playing with friends, and that was legit 100% my excuse to myself, even, to justifying keeping Mikleo in the active party for the Earth Shrine. While doing my second play through on Chaos, now that I'm playing the game with my shipper glasses on, lol.


End file.
